One Week To Realize
by NightCowl
Summary: After some convincing from Dick, Cassandra Cain as Black Bat returns to Gotham from Hong Kong for a week to spend time with her family. It's only for a week...what could go wrong? [PreNu52 Setting with a slight twist that Bruce Wayne really did die in events of Final Crisis]
1. Prologue

**This story is dictated to a tumblr friend I made this last couple of weeks, to Itachi'sBipolarLOVER and others who have kept by me. Thank you.**

**This would be a smaller or 'simpler story' no over arching story this time around with multiple subplots of characters into one whole story.**

**This is preNu52 of course, with a slight twist that Bruce Wayne really did die in the events of Final Crisis.**

* * *

**One Week To Realize**

**Prologue**

It has been nearly six months since Cassandra left Gotham again since the events of Gates of Gotham; the file name that Dick Grayson assigned when he recorded it into the Bat archives. Six months since she told Tim that she always liked in Gotham, her words were partly true.

The young woman loved Gotham, there was no auguring that. It was her real home since she ran away from her biological father, David Cain. Gotham was a place where she found a family, a symbol to believe in, to give loyal too, and a place where she reborn herself as a hero.

Part of that, she still desperately clung into her heart, to bury the rather deep scars of losing Bruce Wayne and in her own words losing her…true father. It was also a place where Deathstroke found her, drugged and manipulative her, used her as a tool; a word that Cassandra has always hated to be called. She wished she could erase the things she did under Deathstroke influence, but it was just among the many things she had to keep as a burden.

That time was what started her rift between herself and her family especially with Dick.

She has gotten along with Tim since her recovery; in fact he was the one that saved her from Deathstroke control over her. They been working together ever since, from his time when he visit Hong Kong and gave her old batgirl suit; which she modified it be the Black Bat. And both have been in regular contact ever since.

But with Dick…

There was something that tore them apart.

During her time of her redemption, he was very cold and mistrusting of her.

It hurt her, the judgmental looks he always gave her, the subtle statements he said towards her. They were subtle to everyone else that happen to be in earshot, but she read his body language…he hated her. It puzzled her why he was so forgiving and trusting on people such as Rose Wilson, and yet he never gave her a time of day.

It was only a matter of time when they eventually started to hurt each other, both physically and emotionally. They wounded each other deeply, both were aware of it but for some reason they couldn't get past it and forgive each other. And their wounds to one another deepen with the death of Bruce.

Their conflicts increase, both blaming the other to suppress the pain of losing their father.

Thankfully Dick and Cassandra weren't fighting anymore, not since Alfred had talked them out of it. Both of them made differences with each other…but neither of them actually apologizes to one another.

They were civil to each other during the Gates of Gotham invent, and worked well together along with Tim and Damian to put Zachary Gate or as he called himself the Architect in Arkham Asylum.

But eventually, she returned to Hong Kong and to her surprise, Dick would find the time to call her. _**Every Sunday**_.

On those days, they would talk. The conversations were never about business, or never about anything important. They would just… talk. But if business was meant to be talked about, she would do that with Tim on Mondays. And if she wanted to get her ears overworked in gossip Stephanie would call her Tuesdays. If she would like a normal up to 'her speed' heart to heart talk, Barbara would call her on Wednesdays.

Her conversations with Dick, though, were brief which upset and surprised her; she could count on one hand, the amount of chatty people he had no ill will towards. Dick was of course one of them, followed by Stephanie and Conner.

During these calls, Dick would talk about Damian, Stephanie and Barbara. To Cassandra's expectations, Stephanie excelled as the new batgirl. And Damien, well…Damian was the same. But he was making progress and that counts. And finally, to complete the update on the family, Dick talks about Barbara and tells Cassandra about how she was still mentoring Charlotte Radcliff, whom she had an encounter with before.

Dick however made no mention of Jason; Cassandra knew better then to ask. If Dick didn't mention him what so ever, she wouldn't push the issue.

The conversations were always civil, polite and dignified, but there was still something missing, behind the words, behind his voice, his body language. Both realize it without even addressing it to each other, the main issue between them…. There was still fair distant between them not they are not as close as they used to be.

Both knew it, and both could not find a way to be reconnected like they once were.

She remembered the times Dick would always tell her his adventures about his days as an acrobat; something that she learned quickly he was very ecstatic talking about. Then she remembered the times when he told her fairy tales and acted all the parts like Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland or Three Little Pigs and the big bad wolf. He was unsurprising good acting the parts, especially Cinderella or the Big Bad Wolf.

She missed the times when he gave her strange nicknames such as Princess, Quirky, or her personal favorite Cinderella. Usually when other people would give her strange nicknames she would roll her eyes, or try her best to not let them bug her. But sexual undertones of the names some people give her, mostly criminals and villains were harder to ignore. It was still satisfying for her to put them into their place, making them halfway humble the other half behind bars.

But the times she missed the most?

When he would randomly hug her out of the blue when he visit her at her old Batgirl Cave to drop off some snacks or a collection of cereal boxes, or when she was still living with Barbara at the Clock Tower. Since he was taller, he would hold her and bring her up to his height and smile deeply at her. Dick was always an openly affectionate man, and she welcomed it every time he did so.

Cassandra always craved physical affection, something her father only gave her twice in her childhood. The first time, her father shown her the stars from the rare times he would bring her outside that wasn't training related. The second time is when he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze after he gave her a pink dress the day…she taken a life.

Those times with Dick were gone, and may never be revisited again as much as she wished for them to return. She also knew base on reading Dick's body language when they video talk… he wished for them too…

* * *

Black Bat entered her main hideout through a small secret open vent from the rooftop; it was as simple hideout, nothing as highly functionalize as her old Batcave in Gotham and Bludhaven. She actually preferred it this way, to easily move on to a next location in Hong Kong without even leaving any trace behind.

When her feet touch the old wooden floor, it creaked, the sound echoing through the whole room.

Cassandra took off her domino mask and yawned deeply, it wasn't a long night; it was just a very boring and slow night to her.

Crime rate was low, well low to vigilante standards. Not a real surprise since there was another vigilante in who operated in Hong Kong who took up the Lynx name and is an associate of Red Robin. Black Bat and Lynx have cross paths time to time, both respecting each other sections, and the rare times they teamed up to take down a large gang.

Cassandra respected her as fellow crime fighter but did not appreciate Lynx rather forward sexual attraction to Tim Drake. She tried to tell Lynx that Red Robin was already in a relationship with his old girlfriend and now Batgirl. It fell on death ears as according to Tim when they talked, 'Lynx still contracts Red Robin just to flirt with him.'

The young woman kicked off her boots to the small corner of the room and slipped out of her Black Bat suit. It dropped to the floor among her utility belt that made a noticeable thud, she stretch her arms above her head as she walked over the very small kitchen fridge and opened it. Her eyes scanned inside the fridge; it was almost bare as she was. The only contents were left over instant noodles or takeout food left there for a long time, Cassandra didn't really cook.

She picked up bottle of water and quickly drank it down in one take before tossing it on top her overflowing garbage pile in the bin.

Then a sound of beeping on her laptop on top of her single size cot grabbed her full attention. The beeping was the sound of a notification of a voice call being sent to her.

Always in time she thought.

She casually walked to her cot walking over many piles of dirty clothes, underwear and empty cartons of takeout food. Alfred would have a fit if he ever saw the state of her living cleanliness, or lack thereof. She picked up a pink night robe from the corner of the bed; a gift from Barbara and put it on. Then her body fell face first on the soft cot and brought the lap top closer to her.

Before she even opened up the chat, Cassandra looked over at side of her bed for a compact that Stephanie gave her as a gift. The makeup was unused of course, she never been a makeup person other than the occasional lipstick; but she only cared for the mirror.

She saw her reflection of the mirror, hair was a mess and took a few seconds brushed her hair to the left side with her hand. She usually brushed her hair to right…then stopped. She blinked a few times at her reflection and bit her lower lip. It just accord to her now that she did this for Dick every time he called. To freshen up, a term she learned from television. She didn't do this with Tim, Stephanie or Barbara then they called her.

Why just him?

Did she want him to notice?

Or did she just want him to compliment her like he used too?

Her questions in her mind were moot when she noticed that it was an audio call.

Dick always video call her, something that she was used too now, but instead of a live video feed from Dick in whatever place he called her from, usually the Batcave. There is now a still picture of Dick with a wide opened smile. A smile that she missed and a smile she hasn't seen in a long time…

"Hi," Cassandra took a one of her pillows and rested her chest on it for extra comfort and curled up her knees.

"Hey good evening…well morning Cassandra," Dick's voice immediately popped on the speakers.

His tone was pleasant and always…but his voice was off. Cassandra frowned, Dick was up to something, his voice as off and he called her with audio only, knowing for well that she can't read his body language if there is no body to read.

This was not by accident…He was doing some sort of mind Game….she hated when people did that with her.

She went straight to the point.

"Dick…Is there a reason your voice is off and you did not want to video call me?" her tone was more curious, but in fact her frowned deepen. She too could play mind games back at him, and it hurt her why he was doing this. There had to be a good reason she thought in her head.

There was a moment of silence.

"I was kind of hopping you wouldn't notice right away Cassandra." He finally replied.

It was the wrong words to say, and she knew that Dick regretted saying it by the slight sigh from his voice. But she had to pressed further into this, she wanted to know why Dick was acting strange of all of a sudden.

"You think I'm stupid Dick?" her tone was tense, however it was forced. She knew that Dick didn't think she was stupid, not now anyway, and not base on his words.

"What?" his voice rose up in a panic.

Then his face appeared on the screen of her laptop and the panic in his voice was in his body language. He was out form his chair; his body bent forward to his computer monitor, both his hands on the edges of the computer panel.

"I didn't mean to implied that Cassandra." His voice cracked.

Why couldn't he call her Cass like he used to she thought.

"I know…Dick but why the mind games?"

Dick sighed, face eased up and he slowly descend back on bat chair, he was in the Bat Cave still in his Batman suit, cowl off. Cassandra could see in the back corner Alfred cleaning up and organization the equipment.

"I didn't mean to use mind games Cassandra….I thought this would be easily to ask you.." his eyes were down but he smiled.

It wasn't hard to read Dick's body language; he rarely hid his emotions. He clearly was distraught, and a pang of guilt formed in her chest made her flinch slightly. She wanted to apologize, it was simple enough for her to do so, but something else occupied her attention.

His smile…there was something off about it, it wasn't natural. Was he just smiling to not make her uncomfortable? She thought. She knew that Dick is fully aware about her ability to read body language to a near flawless level, so why would Dick have an unnatural smile if she was able to pick it up? She thought further.

Before she could utter a word, Dick cut in.

"Cassandra, I want you to come home," his voice was weak as his body language and his eyes were still down from her sight.

Cassandra was taken back, the sudden sensation of to running back to him, to Tim, to Stephanie, to Barbara, to Alfred, and Damian.

To her family,

The sensation of going back to everyone… it was overwhelming.

Cassandra remained quiet, her thoughts wandered again.

Why now after all this time? Why didn't he ask her to stay longer when he saw her off six months ago? Did something happen to the people close to them? Was there an emergency?

The questions repeated over in her mind, and she tried her best to find a logical answer to them all.

"Cassandra?" her looked up to her, his eyes pleaded for her to answer back.

She wanted to say yes, her own body language already screamed it out, and she wished that Dick could read her as easily as she could read him. And it hurt her, when her answer came out of her mouth.

"Why?"

"The last few months we been talking I realize that I need you home…no I want you home Cassandra at least for a visit, a week in fact. Cassandra…you are family." He answered, his desire for her to come home Gotham screamed out from his body language.

"Dick..." Cassandra was a loss for words and she closed her eyes.

She wanted to each over and touched him, to put a hand on his shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. It something he done with her several times and she responded to his touch fully and openly. Dick was always affectionate and tactile person when it came to touch, just as much as she was.

"Cassandra…I am sorry if I am sound manipulative or playing mind games with you, but that isn't what I was going with. It's not my intention with you."

Cassandra opened her eyes to see Dick once more.

"I'm trying to reconnect with you Cassandra…" He was almost worried, his voice still weak and his body language was fragile. He placed his hand on his computer monitor, so his hand was on her laptop screen. "So what do you say? Can you make it home before midnight Cinderella?" he smiled.

This time…his smile although weak…it was natural.

It was a smile that won her over, the smile that she loved to see in the past and a smile she wanted to see face to face instead of a computer screen. Being called Cinderella again, laughing at Dick's jokes, spending time with Tim, going patrolling with Stephanie, having 'boy talk' with Barbara, drinking Tea with Alfred and getting to know Damian more...and to visit her father's grave again.

Cassandra placed her hand on laptop over Dick's hand and smiled back at him like she used.

"Yes, for a week," she nodded.

"Great!" he beamed. "I'm going arrange the flight, and email you the details. Your carriage is going to be first class instead of couch ha…..Get it?" Dick winked at her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but her smile grew wider.

Dick and his corny and dorky jokes, it has been too long.

"Good, I better go now and try to tuck Damian into bed; hopefully he will only kick me once. Did you know that he only lets Alfred do it? I can't let Alfred have all the glory of tucking in the prince soundly, the day will come when Damian would allow me to tuck him in."

"And it will be a fine day Master Richard," Alfred turned to face them both.

"Thanks Alfie," he replied back at him.

Cassandra let out a laugh, a loud one that echoed in the room; she hasn't laugh this loud in a long time.

"That's the Cassandra I know!" He beamed. "Get a good night rest okay?" Dick asked using his 'big brother tone' of voice which was just his regular tone just slightly more strict…..slightly.

"Yes Dick..." she accepted the order playfully.

"Okay good, guess I'm going to sign out now…also Cassandra?"

Cassandra was just about to log out and looked back at Dick again.

"Yes?"

"You brushed your hair to the left instead of the right…looks good," Dick logged off before Cassandra could even respond.

Cassandra slowly closed the laptop and her smiled grew even more.

"He did notice…." She blush slightly, a warm feeling filled her body.

A feeling she hasn't felt since a couple years ago, when she was still close to everyone, her family. And she hoped that feeling will go stronger when she did return to Gotham. Cassandra turned on her back crossing her legs while she hugged the pillow close to her chest and stared at the ceiling. She slowly drifted off to sleep hopping that nothing would go wrong….

After all…it's only a week, what could possibility happen in that time?


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I BIG THANK YOU to reviews, followers and favs. I am sorry that this took longer to update, my job is really taking a toll on me. However I am back to being part time, so I am going to try my hardest to find the time to update as soon as I can.

* * *

**One Week to Realize**

Chapter One

_Black Bat Journal Audio Entry # 567_

_Uhm, I'm going away to Gotham. Wait - that's not right, is it? I'm going __**back**__ to Gorham for a week. _

_The last time I was in Gotham, it was helping Batman deal with the Architect. It felt good to be with everyone. Batman, Red Robin, Robin - with __**family**__. Or at least I think it was family. It hasn't felt like that for a long time now. _

_Something I told Red Robin before was that sometimes I believe that family isn't always like home. But now, I'm not sure I feel the same._

_This visit won't be the same. No mission, just a holiday. I don't know why, but I feel nervous._

* * *

In Kowloon**, **the urban area of Hong Kong, two women were on roof of the Hong Kong International Commerce Centre, just shy of the edge. Both of them faced south towards Victoria Harbor and could clearly see Hong Kong Island from where they were. With the height of the skyscraper, which is the tallest building in Hong Kong, and Hong Kong known to have the best city Sky Line in the world; they had the perfect vantage point. They could see nearly everything from where they stood.

This place was their main location when ever Lynx and Black Bat needed to discuss the crime in Hong Kong. They would swap information about gangs, upcoming gang lords, drug or human trafficking, or latest word on many of their snitches.

However this meeting wasn't business.

Lynx sat on the edge, her legs crossed and the palms of her hands stretched out on the cold surface of the skyscraper as she leaned back slightly to enjoy the view as the sun started to rise.

"So you are leaving here for a while Black Bat?"

Lynx looked up at Black Bat who stood right beside her.

The strong wind blew against her hair and tattered cape, but her body remained still against the gust of the wind. Black Bat was in her natural posture, arms crossed against her chest. If her suit had pockets in them, she would have rested her hands in those, but since they did not, she had to make due.

She looked at Lynx with a half-smile and answered, "Yes."

Black Bat held back her excitement. She was going to Gotham to see her loved ones, and more importantly, she was going home. But since she had her pride, she didn't want Lynx to see that she was homesick. Black Bat was fortunate enough that Lynx could not read body language as well as she could.

"And for how long?" Lynx asked rather annoyed that Black Bat didn't go further into details, like the duration. It really bugged Lynx that Black Bat was not the conversational type. At least with Red Robin, he can carry a conversation.

"One Week." It was a quick answer.

"Well…" Lynx uncrossed her legs and started to slightly kick them in air. "Can't say I would miss you," she shrugged. "It has been pretty boring here; the low-grade street '_**mice'**_ can only entertain me so far. Hopefully things would get exciting around here, when you are gone. How does the saying go again? When the cat is away the mice will play?"

Black Bat didn't respond and Lynx simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you enjoy your little holiday, I never figured you be the type of have those." She smiled; her mouth was the only part of her face that her white mask did not cover.

Black Bat rolled her eyes in her domino mask; she did not like Lynx sense of humor. They were more insulting than a light-hearted joke. Cassandra could tell just by reading Lynx body language, the way she moved; Lynx was very jealous of her. But what annoyed Black Bat the most that Lynx was right, the last time that Cassandra Cain ever took a real holiday is when Barbara dragged her into a cruise ship when she meet Superboy in his civilian form.

Lynx could see the annoyed expression on Black Bat's face, and smiled again. "Well since you going back your home…do me a favor."

Black Bat read her body language again…and she did not like what Lynx had in her mind. It was the same type of body language Lynx had about Red Robin. Black Bat frowned when Lynx picked her up to her feet and faced her.

"Give my regards to Red Robin and kiss him for me?" she grinned.

"No," Black Bat slowly shook her head, keeping her temper in check. She really did fight the urge to hit Lynx for asking her that. Tim and Stephanie were finally back together, and she would fight anyone who would get in between their relationship.

"Oh and why not? You both are attractive people, and with lips like his and lips like yours? How could you resist?"

Black Bat knew what Lynx was going to do before she even moved. Lynx reached over to Black Bat lips to touch them. All it took was a simple swipe from Black Bat right hand to knock Lynx's hand away.

"I said no Lynx." Black Bat's voice was cold, the tone she used when she wanted someone to drop a subject. She even made it a point to clenched left hand into a fist, making sure that Lynx would notice.

Lynx blinked a few times in enthusiasm, she was in fact having fun messing around with Black Bat. Lynx knew the right buttons to press with her fellow crime fighter who donned the Bat Symbol. And one of the buttons was a bright one that was labeled Red Robin on it. After all Black Bat was going away for the week; it only made sense for Lynx to tease Black Bat to make up for the lost time.

"I just have a hard time believing you don't want to kiss a lovely man like Red Robin….unless you are into women Black Bat?" she winked.

"I like men," Black Bat made sure to add more emphasis on every word. _**I like men.**_

"Fair enough," she shrugged in defeat. "At least tell him I said hi…"

"I will…" Black Bat walked forward and made sure to shoulder bumped into Lynx and Lynx gladly accepted it.

Black Bat tipped over the edge of the roof of the building of International Commerce Centre. She looked down at streets below, which was about 484 Meters. With a deep breath she dived off the roof top like an Olympic Diver. Black Bat immediately felt the rush of excitement through her skin underneath her suit when the wind hit hard against her face as her body free fall down towards the ground below.

Cassandra could still remember the time when Dick explained to her the feeling he gets when he free falls from very high buildings when he was still Nightwing. And when Cassandra did it for the first time during her time as Batgirl, she understood what he meant.

She loved this feeling, the excitement, the movement; it was pure instinct to her.

She controlled her breathing as she mentally counted the floors of International Commerce Centre as she dropped past them. The building was 118 Floors in height, and the building next to it was only half of that.

By the time she passed by 50 floors she spread out her newly design cape to catch the wind, one of the many features her new cape had to slow her descent. When she was at the right elevation, she pulled out one of her graphing guns behind her back and shot towards the next building with precise aim. The hook fired from the gassed pressured grappling gun and it latched on the metal surface of the next building, she tightened her grip with both hands as she swung. It felt like hers arms were being pulled from body as force swung her body upwards to the roof, but Black Bat adjusted herself as she continued to move up in the swing.

She pressed a button on her graphing gun and she started to pull herself to roof of building. Then with a quick press of another button the cable retracted entirely. Black Bat quickly placed the grappling gun back on her belt and used her cape again to slow her descend on the roof.

It was a near perfect landing.

Black Bat decided the best course of action is to take what Dick Grayson would call the rooftop express back to her hide out. She still needed grabbed a few things that she already pack before her 'meeting' with Lynx.

From there it was only a simple taxi drive to the airport.

Lynx looked on at as Black Bat's display of movement.

"What a show off….." she sighed.

* * *

Dick Grayson sat patiently in meeting room of Wayne Enterprises listening on Steven Colons go on for what he knew was 30 minutes. He was grateful that the chair he happened to be sitting in gave him the only comfort in the room. His arms relaxed across his stomach and his hands were together, he resisted to urge to twiddle his thumbs. Dick's blue eyes quickly glance on the clock on the wall just behind Steven's head, it was 4:30 PM. Cassandra would be arriving shortly, and he won't be at the airport to see her arrive along with Tim and Stephanie.

He couldn't stand it; he really wanted to be there the first moment she would step out of the gate. Tim and Stephanie were already there, Damian found it pointless to be there since he was going to see her anyway back in the manor. Barbara had no clue of Cassandra visit to Gotham, Dick wanted to surprise Barbara. Things were about going smoothly in Dick's mind.

But he had a business to run, and with that came varies of business meetings, boring and dull business meetings that is.

Now Dick Grayson knew the words coming out of Steven Colons' mouth here in fact words. Steven Colons was a man in his fifties and the CEO of EVE Medical Industries a pharmaceutical based on Hub City. Every time Steven opened his mouth to explain why Wayne Enterprises Medical should invest in his company; Dick could only hear this his head, 'Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah'

At one point, Dick could have sworn he heard the word _**circus**_. From there he started to play circus music in his head, the same type of music he grew up as a child. A smile escaped his lips from the nostalgia, which Steven misunderstood Dick's smile that he liked his business proposal.

"So do you agree Mr. Grayson?" Steven asked as his hand motion over to projection screen on the wall with varies of numbers and medical products.

Dick blinked and his smile vanished slightly, he didn't have an answer. His eyes wandered over to the projection screen on the wall, he didn't understand the information being display. Then he heard the sound of water being poured into an empty glass. Dick glance to the left to see Lucius Fox took a sip of water from his glass. It was a clear signal, between the two of them. Dick smiled as he rose from his chair and walked to Steven and the end of the table.

"The answer is yes Mr. Colons," he offered his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson," Steven shook Dick's hand in a firm handshake.

"No thank you Mr. Colons. Now Lucius Fox is going arrange everything, you go to him for now on."

Dick motion over to Lucius and Lucius raised his glass of water with a slight nod. Steven nodded; the excitement of being partners with Wayne Enterprises Medical overwhelmed him. He fumbled with his laptop along with his briefcase. It took him nearly five minutes before he finally left the meeting room smiling.

As the main doors finally shut leaving Dick and Lucius alone in the room, Dick let out a soft but every noticeable groaned as he loosened up his blue tie.

"You did well my boy," the older man chuckled from his chair. "I have every amount of confidence that you would make a great CEO by the end of year. You however really need to pay more attention for now on."

"Thanks Lu, nice touch, on the water thing. I picked up on that." He beamed. "But remind me again how you convince me to replace you when you retired?"

"Because honestly, you are the only person I can trust, and it is decision that Bruce would approve of." Lucius fox smiled as he walked towards Dick. "He would be proud son, either in the suit or out. I know it"

"When you say suit, you mean '_**suit suit'**_?" Dick smirked as he adjusted his tie back on.

"You know what I mean Dick," Lucius placed his hand on the younger man shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks Lucius, now if you don't mind me I have another very important 'meeting' I must attend. Have a good day Lucius, take care yourself."

Lucius smiled softly as he saw the young man leave the room from the back door.

As Dick closed the door behind him, he heard a feminine voice beside him. It was smooth, almost silk like. It was tone of voice that was very similar to Cassandra. It was the voice of her personal assistant for about a year now, Kelsey Hampton.

She was a young woman who was only a few years shy from Dick. Kelsey was attractive, Dick couldn't deny that, but he didn't hire base on her looks. Lucius Fox was the one to actually recommend hiring her because of her work experience and she has graduated in Business Administration with highest of honors. And for the past year, Dick was grateful for Kelsey for all for her hard work.

"Mr. Grayson!" she spoke up, her voice almost echoed through the small hall way they were in. She was trying to surprise him, make him jump. It was something of a running gag between both of them.

Of course it didn't surprise him in the slightest. But Dick Grayson, first son of Bruce Wayne, still had a play the part of 'new playboy billionaire' who was easily frightened. Also, he did like that smile she had every time she 'scared' him. It was the type of smile he would fall for, but Dick would have to restrain himself.

He jumped slightly, careful not to overplay his part; he turned to see Kelsey's smile. Her jet black hair hung down to right shoulder and she held a leather black book across her chest, like she was hugging it. Her green eyes light up as looked up at him, with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you Mr. Grayson," she smirked.

"Well you did like always," Dick he smiled, his blue eyes beamed down on her. "I'm not surprised that you are great on scaring men," he joked.

"Very funny Mr. Grayson," Kelsey rolled her eyes and made a playful pout.

"So have anything for me?" he gestured for her to follow beside him as he walked down the hallway for the elevator at the end.

"A few messages," she replied as she walked beside him almost brushed her arm with his.

"Well hit me."

Kelsey opened her leather black book not before she playfully jabbed Dick's right arm with her left hand. Her hands ran through the pages of the leather black book until she found the spot she was looking for. "The Gala is on schedule. Damian called you earlier asking 'when will you be home I'm lonely' and Julian's called to confirm your reservation at 7 tonight.

"Well that's good. Did my little brother actually say that and what reservations at Julian's?"

"I hope so Mr. Grayson. This is the first Gala event at your Manor in years. I am paraphrasing what the boy said. As for reservations, it's for a dinner date with a nice young woman named Rebecca Hart.

Dick stopped in the middle of the hallway and Kelsey did same. She looked up at him with a smirk. Even in her high heels, her height barely reached his shoulders. Since her year working for Dick Grayson, she was able to pick up certain quirks to his personality. From his casual non serious flirting, or when he completely forgot something…Like forgetting about a date he had planned.

Of course it was all a ruse in Dick's favor. There was no such young woman named Rebecca Hart. Or any other woman he made up on the fly for the play boy imagine without being an actual play boy. Dick wasn't into one night stands. He hated the entire concept of that type of relationship.

"That's… tonight?" Dick scratched the back of his head and tilted his head. He pretended to think, enough to convince the young woman in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Grayson. You kept nagging me to book the reservations for a dinner date with this Rebecca Hart that you met at some sort of charity event." She answered.

"Well can you cancel the reservations?" he asked her. "I'll talk to Rebecca, and cancel on the date."

Kelsey raised an eye brow.

"You know." Her voice picked up, her tone almost judgmental. "I notice something. This is the twenty-third time you cancelled a date with someone, which by the way each time had a different woman's name and…" she pressed her index finger on his chest. "And….yet I never actually seen you with a women, anywhere, anytime, not even on the cover those sleazy tabloids." She grinned. "So what's the deal? Are you trying to make me jealous?" OR do you actually like men?"

Dick chuckled as he gently pulled Kelsey's index finger away from his chest.

"I like women, Kelsey."

"Okay fine fine," Kelsey raised her hands in defeat. "I'm just saying that you are a handsome 28-year-old man, who clearly isn't half the playboy he claims to be…ever thought of taking a nice girl and settling down?"

"Of course I do, just well things don't usually work out for me in the end in the matters of love." He shrugged as if he didn't care.

But Dick did care, he wanted to settle down, to be in love and have it finally work out in the end. His heart been broken too many times to a point that he actually found himself cynical when it came to finding someone and a family. And what hurt him the most is the possibility of him being the Last Amazing Flying Grayson started to feel like a reality.

"Don't worry Mr. Grayson, I'm sure you find someone soon enough."

"Hopefully," he nodded. "Moving on…is there anything else? I'm kind of in a hurry to the airport."

"Going out of country?"

"Oh no. My sister visiting Gotham wanted to be there when she arrives," he checked is cell phone.

It was 4:43 PM.

And there was a single text from Tim.

_Cass flight delayed. You can make it on time._

There was a chance that Dick to arrive at the airport just in time to see Cassandra. He grew excited as his plans with her started to fill his thoughts. It took him almost a minute to realize that he was still staring at the text message. He put cell phone back in his pants pocket and noticed a rather confused look from Kelsey.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have sister?" she blinked a few times.

"Well not an official sister, not yet. The adoption process hasn't been going so well not since…" Dick fell silent and his smile started to fade. As much as he would like to tell himself that he fully accepted that Bruce passing away, Dick still couldn't say it out loud. "It's been a struggle…"

Kelsey looked up at him; she also knew what Dick looked like when he was sad. In fact now that she thought about it, Dick has been notably sad the last few months. She wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but she knew it was inappropriate to do so.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson. He was a good man your father." Kelsey wondered if she went too far with her statement. But when she saw that smile return on Dick's face, she knew that she hadn't.

"He was a good man, and he was a great father. Thank you Kelsey." His eyes focused on hers.

"You are welcome, Mr. Grayson." Kelsey started to blush slightly.

"Is there anything else?"

"No there is nothing else Mr. Grayson."

"Just call me Dick," as he waved to her and spun around towards the elevator again.

"I will call you Dick when you act like one!" she called out to him.

"That's cute. Expect a raise this month!" Dick called back to her before the elevator doors shut before him.

Dick smiled to himself; he hoped he won't be too late.

* * *

Both Stephanie and Tim stood by in the arrivals department of Gotham International Airport. Stephanie smiled wide when she held up a large decorated sign above her head with Cassandra's name on it. The letters of Cassandra's name on the cardboard were full of pastel glitters. Stephanie decorated it with yellow and black ribbons, lining them against the edges to create a frame. Also, for decoration's sake, she added four red roses at each corner.

In short, Stephanie was damn proud of her work. Not even Damian's insults towards the heavily decorated sign phased her when she first shown it to him and Tim early that after noon when she dropped by the manor.

They were among other people waiting patiently for their love ones to arrive at as they were. Some of people were very anxious as Stephanie, while others had their patience running thin. Cassandra's flight was supposed to arrive at 4:40 PM; however it was delayed due to bad weather. And Tim made sure to text this to Dick.

The delay wasn't so bad for either of them; they manage to get much-needed coffee at Starbucks that was close by and they talked. Even with their title changes, Tim Drake became Red Robin, and Stephanie became the new Batgirl. Both talked like they used to when they were only Robin and Spoiler, and it honestly haven't been that long.

The plane finally arrived at 5:20 PM and both Stephanie and Tim waited side by side at arm length.

"Dick still isn't here. The business meeting can't take this long…" Tim said.

"I don't see her!" Stephanie pouted out loud completely ignoring Tim. She stood up on her toes to get a better visual. People were still walking out of the gate, but Cassandra was not one of them. "Aren't first class people supposed to be let off first?"

"Relax Steph," Tim rolled his eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment that his girlfriend was quite loud.

"How can I relax when my bestie in the wide world is coming back to Gotham for a visit?"

"Oh?" Tim raised his eyebrow with a rather smug look on his face. "Cass is your best friend? I thought it was Kara." Tim smirked like he always done when he teased his girlfriend.

"Well no, Kara is-," Stephanie stopped mid sentence and a small amount of flush appeared on her cheeks. She could not believe that she almost fell for such an obviously trap. "Nice try Timmy both Cass and Kara are equally my best friends. Sooooooo there!" Stephanie beamed.

Tim gave her a quick kiss on the lips; he did love that smile of hers. And with all that has happen the last couple of years, he was grateful that Stephanie still smiled. But he was more grateful that he is now with Stephanie.

"Wow...Timmy, PDA? I am so wearing you down!" Stephanie winked.

"I can't believe you just said that." Tim raised his brow.

"Well I say a lot of things you can't believe I say. But how are you not excited?" Stephanie frowned at her boyfriend with –in her eyes- the incredibly sexy hair.

"I am excited!" Tim raised his voice slightly. "I just don't want to cause a scene in an International Air Port."

"You better not be implying that I'm going to cause a scene." Stephanie glared at Tim, her eyes narrowed on him. Giving him her 'tread carefully Timmy' look she usually gave him. Then she turned her attention back to the people arriving out of the gates.

"Well no I'm not implying anything it just that…"

Before Tim could even finish his sentence, Stephanie started to wave her sign side to side while screaming out in the top of her lungs when she saw a very familiar face exit the gates.

"CASSANDRA! CASSANDRA!"

"Nevermind…" Tim chuckled underneath his breath.

When it was announced that the flight would be delayed due to bad weather, Cassandra nearly lost her patience.

Now Cassandra never enjoyed being in plane, especially when the flights were long. She was bored during the flight; the movies that were available did not interest her in the slightest. The people in front of her were also very chatty. Something that would easily aggravated Cassandra, if it wasn't for the MP3 player she had with her. The music she listen to were many songs of classical music and smooth jazz, it was one of the few some comforts in the long trip.

The other comfort she had was the food and snacks, it was on the house after all and the young woman with the notable appetite gladly obliged the offer.

But as soon as she notice Gotham city from her window, she grew overwhelming excited. It was still a nervous excitement, after all this is a first real vacation for her in a long time. Not since she was on a cruise ship with Barbara and had her first kiss with Superboy.

Cassandra did have to keep herself for not bolting out of the airplane as soon the wheels touch the runway. By the time she finally stepped out of the airplane and out of the gate, Cassandra then heard a very familiar voice shouting her name.

"CASSANDRA! CASSANDRA!"

It was the voice of her best friend; Cassandra looked up to see Stephanie in the middle of the crowd in front of her with Tim beside her. Stephanie was waving a decorative sign above her head frantically, which she could only assume that her name was on it. Tim standing awkwardly beside Stephanie embarrassed to be beside her. Judging by the strange looks that the people around, Cassandra didn't blame him. She did wonder where Dick, Damian and Barbara were, she actually found herself disappointed that they were not there.

Cassandra adjusted her carry-on on her left shoulder and walked towards them and made a small wave but she smiled brightly.

"Here hold this," Stephanie shoved the sign against Tim's torso. It was hard enough that Tim made a soft grunt. But before Tim could say anything, Stephanie already darted towards Cassandra.

Stephanie dash her way in between people, she even jump over a man who bent over to tie his shoes. When she was only a few feet away from Cassandra, Stephanie opened her arms wide and gave her best friend a very tight hug. Cassandra gladly wrapped her around Stephanie and hugged her back. It was a long waited hug from two best friends.

"You're here, you're here, you actually here! Hey you are growing out her hair again COOL!" Stephanie beamed.

Cassandra could clearly see the excitement and joy that vibrated in her body language. Stephanie never hide her emotions, she held her heart on a sleeve, something very similar to Dick. Something she would always appreciate of both of them. Cassandra returned Stephanie's impish grin with one of her own, a type of smile they both had when they were playing rooftop tag or taking down street criminals.

"Did you see my awesome sign? Is that how you saw notice me?"

"No Stephanie, I notice you because you were loud." Cassandra grinned.

"You made a joke like in the first two minutes here. You are growing up so fast!" Stephanie laughed as she hugged Cassandra tighter.

"Welcome home Cass," Tim smiled as he stopped in front of both of them.

Cassandra and Stephanie glance at each other and both understood what was on their minds now. Their movement was so fast that Tim couldn't even react quickly enough when Cassandra and Stephanie pulled Tim into him, making the hug into a group one. Tim laughed as he wrapped his one free arm around Cassandra and used the other around Stephanie being careful not to crush the decorative sign.

"So how are you? How was the fight?" Stephanie perked up slightly as she let go of the hug.

"Flight was boring," Cassandra answered. "Where are Dick, Damian and Barbara?"

"Well Damian, said 'It is little point to see her at the airport when I would see her anyway at the Manor.'" Tim replied. "As for Dick, I know he promise you he be here but…he got wrapped up in business meeting."

"And with Barbara!" Stephanie chimed in. "Dick thought it would be a good idea to surprise her!"

"Oh…" Cassandra nodded_. _She understood to reasoning why Damian refused to come, and she did enjoy the idea of surprising Barbara.A pang of disappointment stirred inside her because Dick was not here.

"Don't let that bug you Cassie, Dick just has a lot on his plate now." Stephanie beamed. "And I mean like 10 course meal type of a lot on his plate.

Cassandra nodded with a half-smile.

"We have tons of fun stuff we need to do," Stephanie laughed. "I really can't wait to show you the new moves I picked up. Here let me get your bag for you." she offered her hand.

Cassandra didn't have energy to argue that she could have handled her own luggage herself. So she passed her carry to Stephanie's hands and Stephanie perk up as she swung around.

"Onwards! To Alfred!" Stephanie started to speed walk away from both Tim and Cassandra.

"She never will changed," Cassandra smiled. "I like that."

"Nope, but you have," Tim nodded.

"Good change?" Cassandra titled her head.

"Is there any other type of change with you?" Tim smirked.

Cassandra smiled back at him, she understood what Tim meant by that. The young woman would always be grateful for Tim, how he saved her from Deathstroke control. How he always still believed in her after, and how he would always reach out for her when she first moved to Hong Kong. Tim is the closest thing to her to an actual brother and a good friend.

"So you ready to go? Stephanie is already far ahead." Tim placed the decorative sign underneath his armpit.

And then Cassandra finally noticed what was written on the sign in blight glitter. Tim noticing this, handed the sign to her, and Cassandra held it in front of her. "Stephanie made it, took her and I am quoting her now. "A heck a lot of time, like 3 straight hours a lot of time'" Tim explained.

Cassandra nodded.

The blight pastel glitter spelled _**Cassandra Wayne**_.

The words hurt her, and at that moment she wished she can't read again.

She understood what Stephanie tried to accomplish, to make her feel at home, to make her feel that she was had a family now.

"This…..isn't my name Tim…" Cassandra ran her fingers through each letter on the sign and closed her eyes. Tim was about to reach out for her, but someone else got between them.

Cassandra found herself fighting not to cry and she almost lost that fight if it wasn't for a familiar touch on her shoulder. It was a touch on her shoulder that she hasn't felt in years, the gentle squeeze, the warmth and the comfort. It was a touch she never thought she experience again and when she opened her eyes, Dick was in front of her almost out of breath.

"I know the adoption process isn't going well…but you are family," Dick smiled down at her finally catching his breath.

Cassandra looked up towards his face. His eyes were a deep blue and his smile was bright. His body language? Gentle and warm. The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked the top of her head underneath his chin, sighing as she rested gently against his body.

Dick chuckled as he placed one of his arms around her waist and calmly stroked her long black hair. It's been a long time since she had a hug from Dick.

"You're late," she said.

"Sorry," said Dick with another chuckle.

"Well," joked Tim, "I guess it's a good thing you two are getting along instead of, you know, beating each other."

Tim started to regret the joke when both turned their faces towards him with mischievous smiles.

Tim gulped, "I guess it's… safe to assume that I'm going to be dragged into another of these group hugs, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cassandra nodded as she and Dick pulled Tim into their hug.

"You can never have too many group hugs Timmy!" Dick laughed.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Cassandra found herself smiling from cheek to cheek. People around her gave strange looks as they walked passed, but she didn't care. She felt like she was part of the family again and because of this, she looked forward to the next following days of this week.

After all…it's only a week, what could possibility happen in that time?

**To be continued.**

* * *

Again a big thank you to being patient with me so far.

Please review, fav and follow. Reviews are like my fuel. I try my best to update as fast as I can.


End file.
